Love goes by
by inuwhat
Summary: Sess/Kag! Kagome's fiance is the rich Fluffy but she has a boyfriend in Japan and has to break up with him! She ends up having strange feelings, but it always ends up Sess/kag in THIS story! R/r!
1. Marriage to fluff

inugurl: hideehoeeEEeeEEeeEEee! that sounds really stupid I know... Yea... So on! I wrote a new story!!! I'm so happy about this but that means I have no time for other stories~! T_T 

Oh well. so!

I sorta took this idea from a commercial on TV....a MOVIE commercial....oh well. plagiarism or not I can't help but write this okay? -_- If this is copying Cappie-chan....AH!!! Gomen nasai~! 

(And I think I do WAY to much stories involving marriage...-_-)

Oh...an' I owe credit to Kit and maybe Lightning 'cause they are the ones who thought of the Barney an' Hello Kitty for Hojo. So...You can say it's good in the reviews but give credit to KIT!

plot: Kagome has been going out with Sesshomaru in America for YEARS and is in love with him. He asks her to marry him one day. She says yes. Then she remembers that she has an old boyfriend in Japan....and guess who it is...!

~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Your Hand in Marriage. 

(A/N: See what I mean? -_-)

Kagome and Sesshomaru are walking alongside each other when Kagome's stomach suddenly growls.

She blushes. 

"Eh...I guess I'm kinda hungry...Sorry." Kagome said. 

"Eh? Oh I am too. We haven't eaten since breakfast anyway." Sesshomaru replied back. 

It was about 3:28 in the afternoon. 

(A/N: I would've died by then...)

"I don't know where to eat around here." Kagome says as she stares at the Californian interiors. 

(A/N: San Francisco!!! YEA! ^^;; Japan Town!!!) 

"Oh. Well I guess we can drive over to Japan Town to eat." Sesshomaru says as he walks over to his car.

(A/N: A very EXPENSIVE & PRETTY car. LEATHER...I dunno what some car names are so...*sweatdrop*) 

Kagome got in and so did Sesshomaru.

As they were driving Sesshomaru opened his mouth to talk.

"I have something to ask you Kagome,"

"What is it?"

"....well..."

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the restaurant,"

"Aw...You always stall!"

"Yep,"

"Humph,"

Kagome folded her arms and mumbled.

"Meanie,"

"I know. I'm so proud of it," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"...Hm...In that case you're nice,"

A red light clicked on the stop light and Sesshomaru stopped to look at her.

~*~*~*

Kagome couldn't stare back. She thought that his eyes were piercing and she had to almost break out into laughter.

(A/N: I only wrote that because I do that. I can never stare at someone without laughing! o_O *laughs* Wish I could...)

"Don't stare at me like that! It's creepy!!!" Kagome said laughing.

"I'm SO sad about that." Sesshomaru lied.

As they drove further, Kagome started wondering where they would be eating.

"Where're we eating?" Kagome blurted out.

"A place." Sesshomaru said, eyes glaring at the driver in the front. 

He was blocking his way by trying to U turn in the middle of the freeway. ...which was illegal and impossible. He must have been drunk...

"Damn this guy!" Sesshomaru yelled as he beeped his horn at the man in the truck.

"No' wha da hella ya wan fro' me no' huh?" the guy said with hiccups.

"Get out of the road." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"N' way ya puny bastard.:." the driver said. 

...But he had no idea that Sesshomaru was strong, tall, strong, strong, fast....

(A/N: And not to mention a VERY hot bishie!!!)

"...." Sesshomaru said as he stepped out of the car and walked towards the truck.

The LOTS of people beeped at the truck as well and yelled.

"Go get'm!"

"Make sure you get him out of this road!"

"Hurry up!!! Or we'll all be late for something!"

Everyone cheered Sesshomaru on. The guys cheered him on and the girls sighed in admiring him.

Everyone but an upset Kagome yelled.

~*~*~*

'What the hell does he think he's doing??????' Kagome thought angrily as she watched him pretty much beat the crap out of the guy.

They put up a good fight but only because drunk guys are different then when they usually are.

(A/N: For you out there who think that that is Inu-Yasha, it ISN'T!!! I would never do such a thing to Inu-Chan!!! ....*wink* but that wink doesn't mean anything! ...maybe...? I'm confoosed!) 

They threw each other around and the drunk guy fell on his butt.

....Sesshomaru always landed perfectly on his feet-no scratches, bruises, cuts etc.

While the drunk guy had been scraped by the rough cement and broken glass by the road.

Kagome hated watching fights and all of this blood from guy who had no idea what would happen to him.

(A/N: Lemmee make this clear. Not KOUGA, HOJO (but that would be good...yes...) okay. Not KOUGA OR MIROKU! Hojo is an exception....)

Then she started remembering this face. 

'Hojo-kun!' Kagome thought. 

Then it was all clear now. 

The face and everything. 

How could she not recognize it before!?

She opened the door and got out. She quickly got in the way of Sesshomaru and the guy.

"What the hell??? Bitch what do you think you're doing?!" the people in their cars said as they complained.

Then the guys saw her face.....

"oOo...She hot..."

"What's so good about her?" the bloated face girls said, jealously in their eyes.

(A/N: I looooove using bloated girls in my stories!!! ^_^)

"Why'd you stop me?!" Sesshomaru said as he dropped the guy on the floor.

"Because you're about to kill him okay?" Kagome said angrily as she helped the guy.

(A/N: NO!!! Don't help the hobo!!! EVIL! *sticks out T and stake*) 

"Don't help him! Kagome~!" Sesshomaru said impatiently. 

Hojo looked up and saw Kagome

"Kagome!!!" Hojo said as the cuts and etc. mysteriously disappeared.

(A/N: NO!!! Why'd I write that!!! *smacks head* Oh well. *takes out trusty bow and arrow, tetsusaiga, hiraikotsu, air void hand, miko powers, staff of heads, IY'S claws, Sess-Chan's claw, Everything else there is* Wait...If I have Miroku's air void arm....*runs away and takes comp with her* AH!!! Attack of the groping arm!!!!!!!! T_T)

"Wha-?" Kagome says surprised as if a devil had walked past her just now.

"Er.............Um....Let's go Sesshy! I'm hungry!" She said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and headed for the car.

"Hey! I'm hungry too! Let's go together!" Hojo said as he walked over to Sesshomaru's car and got in.

*SWEATDROP* O.o;

They glared down at Hojo.

(A/N: I'm not much of a Hojo fan as you can see....I was wondering....If there is a www.sesshomaru.com.....why no Inu-Yasha? there is one but it's not even finished for HOW many years?! ...and....is there a hojo.com? I'm too scared to look.... .)

"Yes? What is it?" Hojo said, doing his naive smile.

"Get out...." Sesshomaru said angrily as a fire aura was sent towards Hojo.

"Hm?" Hojo said as he sat still. "Why?"

"Er...We have a secret present for you and we have to get it out so you have to get out...?" 

Kagome said with second thoughts.

"Oh! A present?! For ME?!" Hojo said as he got out.

"Why of course! How nice of you Kagome!" Hojo said. 

'Oh, I bet it's something good...' he thought.

Hojo kneeled down and went into the praying position.

'Thank you lord Barney! For this I will pray for you and your girl, Hello Kitty! ...Even though she dumped you...' Hojo thought, but unfortunately...he said it out loud.

"Now I will pray for you and Hello Kitty lord Barney!' Hojo said.

"....I LOOOOOVE YOOOOOU~! YOU LOOOOOOVE MEEE~! WE ALL LIVE IN A HAPPY FAMILY~! WITH A GREAT BIG HUUUUUG~! AND A KISS FROM ME AND YOU~! WON'T YOU SAY....YOU....LOOOOVE.....MEEEE....TOoOoOo!!!!" Hojo sang in a jazzy tune and high pitched voice.

.....suddenly, a tomato flew out of nowhere and hit his forehead. 

It left him to wonder who gave him this BLESSING, until finally he came with the thought of Kagome.

There was no one behind him and he looked around.

"Kagome!!!" Hojo yelled at a pitched voice. 

"...No...In order for Lord Barney and Hello Kitty to be happy....I lose Kagome!!!! NO~!" Hojo screamed miserably as he stomped on ants that bit his feet.

"Lord Barney!!! I challenge you!!! FIGHT ME OR I'LL TAKE HELLO KITTY!" Hojo yelled at the sky as people started stopping their cars to watch this bizarre thing...

Hojo stood there looking serious until rain fell....but...only on him...

~*~*~*

Sesshomaru and Kagome were at Japan Town already and were looking for the restaurant.

"There yet?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"No."

"I'm HUNGRY!!! JUST GET TO THE STINKIN'--" 

"We're here."

"--Place... oh....hehe...." Kagome said as she walked in, not looking at the sign out front..

(A/N: ^______^)

They sat down and to Kagome's surprise....this wasn't fancy at all....

"Uh....What are we going to eat here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Food."

"You never answer directly~!" 

"Food's here."

"oOo..." was all Kagome could say....-besides the shiny sparkly stuff, stars in eye and cupped praying thing hands.

"Oden~!" Kagome squealed.

She was so happy....

(A/N: HAHA...I think that's weird...love a fish type food...even though I love food and sweets too....)

She broke her chopsticks and began eating. 

^_________________________________________________________^

"You know me too well Fluffy!" Kagome said as she took another oden.

"Yea...Around that subject..." Sesshomaru said nervously. 

It was a very rare thing to see HIM being nervous.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she put more oden into her mouth.

~*~*~*~*

"Will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked into her eyes.

*choke*

*gasp*

*choke*

*breathes*

*swallows*

"What....?" Kagome asked as she relieved herself and started eating again with a smile after the choking.

"You don't like the idea? If you don't want to get married it's okay." Sesshomaru said as he tried some oden too, his head low.

"Oh...Well....I'm not going to say no...." Kagome said blushing as she swallowed her oden.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. 'What did you say?"

"Not no?" Kagome said. 

(A/N: Marriage is hard to say yes to so I made her say that. If you're getting married say that! And if someone asks you that and you have second thoughts say not no and not yes. Say not yes first or they might not hear you..)

An EXPENSIVE ring came out of nowhere and Sesshomaru put it on Kagome's finger. 

They both smiled but then they both remembered...there was only one oden left...

"Girl gets it!" Kagome jokes as she made a reach for it.

"Yes, lady first." Sesshomaru says with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she turned around. 

"What did you say?"

Sesshomaru made a grab and stuck it into his mouth.

He chewed in front of Kagome's face and swallowed hard so it made a gulping sound.

Kagome watched in horror as it went down...

"That's mean!" Kagome says as she takes her coat off the rack they had put it on. 

So did Sesshomaru.

They got into the car and drove off.

"Yea...I know....I'm so proud of myself..." Sesshomaru said as he drove to Kagome's house.

"Bye!" Kagome yells as she got out and waved goodbye.

He waved back and drove back home.

"Oh! Dear, your boyfriend in Japan called!" Her mother said as Kagome entered the house.

"What?!" Kagome yelled.

~*~*~*~*

"...I had a boyfriend?" Kagome asked as she went into the living room.

"Of course you do dear! That nice boy Inu-Yasha is back from his search for that...uh...whatever it was." Ms. Higurashi said to Kagome as she started wondering about what it was exactly.

By the time Ms. Higurashi turned to face Kagome once again, she was up in her room.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome said to herself after she threw a pillow at Sota who was in the closet hiding.

Sota always tried to eavesdrop but Kagome would always know that he was there. She didn't know why.

As Sota ran out of the room Kagome started "flashbacking"

*flashbacking no. 1*

Inu-Yasha and Kagome were standing apart from each other. A river in between the two. 

"Inu-Yasha! When are you coming back?" Kagome yelled 

"I'll be back Kagome! Just wait for me!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he leaped off into the forest behind him.

"Inu-Yasha...." Kagome said as she watched him disappear further into the dark forest.

*out of flashback no. 1*

"This will ruin my engagement with Sesshomaru....!" Kagome said aloud suddenly.

~*~*~*

As for Hojo....

"Lord Barney!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I WON'T TAKE YOUR HELLO KITTY! I WON'T!!!" 

More rain fell and lightning flung from the sky but sadly missed him...

(A/N: I don't like being so mean to people when it's gonna be worse for him soon anyway)

~*~*~*

A/N: So....REVIEW!!!! 

I want lots!!!!

I have skool bringing me down so I need reviews!!!

REVIEW!!!!

PLEASE!!!!! 

T_T

*on knees*

As much as you can okay? 


	2. Going back

Inuwhat: I changed my penname….hehe…did any of you notice that inugurl was female dog? A definition for bitch? Any of you notice that? Any? Oh whatever. So here's your chapter ppl! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for your reviews! {Hm…starting to miss my old penname… : ( } Just so you know! Sess/Kag though! I decided to do this!

I have to do communion…Sunday school is so hard…I have to memorize a language that I don't understand that good too! *sniff*

And Dec. 15th is the last day….2 and ½ more things to memorize…damn they're long.

Disclaimer: INU-YASHA ISN'T MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (unless I suddenly get enough money to buy all Inu-Yasha when Rumiko Takahashi dies, but I don't want her to! She should stay alive until all Inu-Yasha dies! Which is NEVER! Haha…that's stupid…)

Chapter 2: Going back

View: Airport, Kagome standing with a bag or two of luggage.

"I…have to…go back to Japan to…do some things…" Kagome said shyly to Sesshomaru.

"You do?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea…but don't worry! I'll be back as soon as I'm done!" Kagome said as she hugged him. And walked up and waved goodbye.

He waved back.

~*~*~*~

View: Tokyo, Japan. City with lots of cars.

Kagome walks around, looking for Inu-Yasha's house-which she thinks is very poor.

-but really…it's not..

View: A big mansion-almost the same as Sesshomaru's only smaller by 4 rooms.

She gasped.

'How'd he get…all this…since I was gone?!' Kagome thought as she walked inside and found Inu-Yasha chopping up some small, rusted metal houses with a strong, colossal sword.

(the building he's killing is the size of a one floor house…that's…sort of big…)

Inu-Yasha notices Kagome's presence and looks at her.

"H-Hi." Kagome said.

8-9 years, what do you expect?!

"Hey." Inu-Yasha replied.

'W-Why am I so shy????' Kagome thought.

She shook of the shyness and said, "I, uh, have nothing left to say…" 

"Me neither." Inu-Yasha said.

"Um, do you mind if I look around your place?" Kagome said.

"No. Go ahead. If you don't get lost." Inu-Yasha said with a smirk.

'Same attitude.' Kagome thought once more.

"I'll give you a tour." Inu-Yasha said, putting away his sword into it's scabbard 

So he did.

Kagome suddenly found Inu-Yasha a lot more friendly then he was in the beginning.

They then got to his room.

Kagome saw pictures of her….Inu-Yasha…his dad….his mother in a frame of flowers...obviously she had passed away….

Then she saw a small picture of….Sesshomaru in the corner….wait…

…SESSHOMARU?!

She went over to the picture and asked Inu-Yasha dumbly, "Who's he?" Even though she knew who he was.

"He's my half brother…" Inu-Yasha snarled.

Kagome gasped once more.

'N-No…It can't…Even though…that DOES explain the resemblance of the strange white hair…'

Inu-Yasha flopped onto his bed.

"Who LIVES in all those rooms?" Kagome said, changing the subject of her fiancé.

"The maids and workers." 

"ALL of them?"

"No." Inu-Yasha said. "There's about 36 more rooms left but that's not much."

"Oh…" Kagome said, realizing that she had no where to stay…

"Um…can I stay…? I haven't ordered any hotel rooms so I don't have anywhere to stay…" Kagome said.

"Yeah. You can choose a room." Inu-Yasha said.

'For some reason….he doesn't seem happy t all to see me here…wait! I was supposed to BREAK UP with him!" Kagome thought.

"I-Inu-Yasha, we need to-" and Kagome was cut off.

"Here's lunch!" a annoying shrill said to Inu-Yasha.

The maid looked so much like Kagome…

"Thanks Kikyo." Inu-Yasha said as he took the tray of food with hm…oden???

Kikyo smiled so enviously to Inu-Yasha that Kagome felt like slapping the girl upside her head.

Then….before Kikyo left she said, "Girl, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Kagome said. "And my name is KAGOME. Ka-Go-ME." 

Inu-Yasha suddenly remembered when she said that to him. He smiled.

When Kagome and Kikyo went outside to talk, Kikyo pinned her to a wall with a needle and said, "Listen you. Inu-Yasha is MINE. If you think of even TAKING him from me you're WRONG. I'll kill you so fats you won't even remember it was me."

"I don't WANT him okay?" Kagome said angrily as she pulled the needle out of her shirt. "Who said anything about HIM even liking you too?!"

"Not like he likes YOU at all you damn girl." Kikyo said as she pulled her hand out to bitchslap Kagome.

Kagome struck the needle into the hand of Kikyo.

She didn't wince. Not at all. Nothing.

Kagome walked away and chose a room--she didn't notice that it was right next to Inu-Yasha's.

She didn't notice that the needle that Kikyo pinned her with had made her bleed too. And a lot. When she walked by Inu-Yasha's open room door, her arm was dripping blood.

(When Kikyo put it on Kagome, it tore down her skin.)

Inu-Yasha had a good nose and smelt it.

He went to her room and watched her.

Did she know she was bleeding?!

He came back with some bandages and helped her.

When she noticed, she just stared.

"How'd this happen huh?" Inu-Yasha eyed her suspiciously.

"Eh….Just…somehow…." was all Kagome said.

She enjoyed having Inu-Yasha tend to her. It was sort of…nice…

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was at his fairly larger than Inu-Yasha's mansion in California.

(A/N: There are no mansions in S.F. CA for you to know…I think….)

He missed Kagome….He remembered…she said earlier that it would take a week or so…he would have to wait so long…..

Oh well.

He would.

But if it was longer than that…

He would go to Japan.

And Bring Kagome back.

~*~*~*~

Kagome knew only one thing.

She had to fight Kikyo…Even though it was for Inu-Yasha…and she didn't know why…

But she had to.

A/N: I wanna reach to 25!!!! Gimmee! Sess/Kag sorry! There just aren't enough Sess/Kag in the world you know! As for Hojo/Kagome, there are no chances! Hojo is still crying to Barney and Hello Kitty for Kagome back you know! Hahahhahahahahaha! He'll be back too!


End file.
